


Reminiscence

by michitariru



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michitariru/pseuds/michitariru
Summary: The day that ripped Jim's life apart was one he'd never forget. Even when he was able to crawl into a lap of luxury miles away from the dirty life of an orphan he'd lived before.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> We're going even further back into the depths of writing pieces I did. This was one of the few pieces I wrote back when I RP'd Alois Trancy (don't want anyone coming into the comments like 'ew that season was trash why would you want to write a character

It was that time of year again. That season. That particular month.

——-

**6 years ago……**

_When everything fell apart for him. His world was shattered, his reason for living, snuffed out like an unneeded candle. Young life gone in a puff of smoke. One minute the boy was only twenty feet from him, still alive and as ecstatic as his brother. The next minute, Luka was dead on the ground, as still as all the other bodies of villagers that littered the surrounding area like discarded rag dolls. _

_Jim’s mind shut down as he sobbed into the grimy fabric that covered Luka’s now limp shoulder. He couldn’t think of anything but the agony ripping through his chest at that very moment. He had sworn to protect his brother at all costs, even if all the villagers that made them miserable were dead. Dead, good and proper, just like Jim wanted._

_But at what cost? His brother had joined the body count of casualties from the fire that still ravaged the village at that very moment. So what was Jim to do now? The shoddy village he’d called ‘home’ his entire life was fast on its way to complete destruction; the fire would consume everything if it were left to burn everything. Jim was eight, it wasn’t as if he had the means to go wherever he felt like, quite the opposite._

_It took Jim a full thirty minutes to stop the sobs from wracking his body. His throat was dry from the screams of “Don’t leave me alone!”, his eyes were red and burning from all the tears that would soak through more than a few handkerchiefs, and his arms now tired from holding up his brother's limp body for half an hour. Setting his boy gently on the ground, Jim had no idea what to even do with the body. Did he just leave Luka right there, or……?_

_After some time of deliberation and continuing to calm his shaking shoulders, Jim decided there was nothing he could do but give his brother the best possible farewell he could manage. Jim couldn’t stay in this place, not with all the corpses of the villagers that’d be decomposing before long; his brother included, much as the thought disgusted him. _

_**Bluebells.** Bluebells was something of significance to the brothers. The garden on the outskirts of the village used to be filled with a field of nothing but bluebells. The many hours the boys would spend running through the field, snatching up random handfuls of flowers as they went, sticking the stems through their unbrushed locks and pretending they were girls. Hours that would never happen again._

_He would leave his brother with more bluebells than he knew what to do with, even in death. The field that they used to play in had next to no flowers left, but that didn’t deter Jim from picking all that he could find. He picked that field bare, walking back to where his brother’s body laid in a mourning silence. In a motion that would greatly resemble a robot, Jim spread the flowers all around his brother, pushing some into his hands, pushing some into his hair, and leaving a few beside his head._

_And as soon as he was done Jim ran away from where his brother would lay forever, as fast as his little legs could carry him. He couldn’t stand the sight of this, he had to get away from this place. With Luka dead too, there was nothing tying him to this area anymore, even if he didn’t have anywhere else to go. He just _had_ to get away. _

_ **1 year later……** _

_It was no better for Jim now than it was one year ago. His life was still as in shambles as it was when Luka was alive. The only difference now was Jim was truly on his own. No one he could call family, let alone a friend. The next town over treated him no better than the last place he lived in did. He had to scrounge for food, still resorting to stealing for every single meal and getting stones thrown at him until it got to the point where he had to wander to the next town before he got into even more trouble._

_ **2 years later……** _

_Jim hadn’t been paying much attention the day he was kidnapped and taken to the Earl Trancy’s estate with the wagon full of other boys. He hadn’t slept well the night before (but then again, when was the boy ever graced with what could be considered a 'good’ night’s sleep?), so his back was hunched over, arms hanging listlessly at his side. Jim's hair was even more scraggly and unkempt than before, sticking up every which way possible. Dirt lined his cheeks, dirt was literally everywhere, even underneath his bitten down fingernails. _

_The noise of the oncoming wagon being pulled by horses hit his ears, but had elicited no reaction from the blond. What were the chances it had anything to do with him anyway? He was a nobody. An orphan with a shitty past, an awful present, and a very bleak future if things kept going the way they were. Frankly it was a wonder that the now 11 year old was still alive._

_The sound of heavy footsteps hit the ground as two adult men jumped out and approached Jim without hesitation, grabbing him by his arms and all but dragging him back to the wagon. Of course Jim put up a fight, who wouldn’t? He didn’t know what these men wanted from him, and it obviously wasn’t something good if they were being as forceful with him as they were. During the struggle, Jim’s gaze went up to where they were taking him to, and he was met with a sight he didn’t know what to make of. He wasn’t the only boy there, far from it. The other adolescents listlessly shifted to the side when the men lifted Jim up over the back effortlessly and dropped him down onto the bench with a dull 'thunk’._

> _“You’re coming with us, and don’t even think about running. The Queen’s Spider has no use for you if you’re dead.”_

_It wasn’t as if Jim had anywhere better to go, but at least he had an apparent purpose now. All he could do was lean his back against the uncomfortable wood of the wagon railing as the vehicle lurched forward, progressing on the same path Jim had been walking on alone not a few moments ago._

_Little did he know the horrid purpose the Earl Trancy actually had for him as well as his new companions. What unimaginable things he’d be forced to do, but also the opportunity it would present to him later. A chance to get a home that had every luxury imaginable, every accommodation the boy could possibly want. All he had to do was gain this man’s favor._

_By telling a little white lie._

_——_

_ **Present time……** _

_Alois jolted upright as the sound of a bird squawking went right past his bedroom window, jostling him from the mental fog from the unconsciousness of sleep._

_He looked at the sheets that had a thread number higher than he could possibly count, then to the closet that housed more clothes than he knew what to do with, to the door that lead to the expansive manor that have belonged to Trancy’s for generations. _

_The manor that was all his, or was believed to be his. He actually had no right or claim to any of this, but the old man didn’t need to know that, nor would he ever. He was dead after all._

_But despite what he had to do to gain any of this, who he had to deceive and manipulate to obtain all this wealth and power, meant nothing, because he wouldn’t have had any of it had it been for one thing._

_Luka’s death._


End file.
